Demonic Circus
by Sakura no Kitsune
Summary: A demonic Ring Leader has chosen to make a new attraction for his circus, and he's setting his sights on the Tantei! I don't own YuYu!
1. Enter Ring Leader and his Mercenaries

_**TITLE: Demonic Circus**_

_**DATE STARTED: 1/14/06**_

**_RATING: T (swearing, mature content)_**

_**PAIRINGS: Not really out in the open, some Jin/Touya, Kurama/Hiei; Yes, this does have some slight Shounen ai. Not really noticeable. Don't like, then don't read!**_

**_A/N: I was just laying in bed thinking about Gundam Wing, mainly Trowa Barton (dude, I have such weird tastes) and I thought dude! Circus! Cool! So, I just got bored, and while I'm stuck on my other projects, I thought I could write these ideas down before I forget them. Short term memory! So here it is, the Prologue to Demonic Circus!_**

* * *

"**For hundreds of years, I have prided myself in capturing the most exquisite creatures for my displays, however, I have been unable to attract people to my attraction! The exhibit is old. These gods are no longer appealing. They are the same thing we have used. We must find something better, something that would make people fight over the subjects…" A balding man sat down, his beady eyes glancing around at his three aids. His skin was pale green, and fangs stuck out over his bottom lip. He wore a red coat with long tails and a black vest under that and a white shirt even under that, a frill up at his neck. He wore black dress slacks, and loafers.**

**A woman giggled in excitement. "I've heard some curious rumors about Reikai's large group of Tantei. I've even heard a rumor about the Great Thief Youko working off his debt. Profits would go through the roof if we managed to get a fair amount of those demons." She flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder, green eyes taking hold of the apparent leader of the attractions they were discussing. Her skin was very white, making her ruby red lips contrast heavily with her complexion.**

"**Ring Leader, allow us to go and retrieve these demons for you. They would be perfect!" said a young man with white hair. He looked to be a child, but the Ring Leader was not easily fooled, this child was much more than that. His big blue eyes stuck out in the dark. His skin was a gray-blue, fangs sticking out over his bottom lip as well. His human clothing was well done, a white, long-sleeve shirt and a pair of faded jeans, and a pair of sneakers completed his outfit. **

**The woman snorted. "Sasuke, listen up. You may know how to fight, but Reikai Tantei are in a league of their own. You wouldn't stand a chance against the humans that work for Enma Daiou!" her voice was shrill. She wore a low-cut top and a short skirt, slippers on her feet. She wore lots of jewelry, so everyone knew it was her coming to do an act, or to torture them some more with her annoying laugh.**

"**Shut up, Kijo. I don't need anything from you. I am not a child. I'm stronger than you and everyone knows it." Sasuke snapped.**

"**Children, now please." Came their third partner's voice. He was an old man, his voice showed his frailty. He wore a simple purple robe with a bowl cap on his head. His silver hair and beard went well past his chest, which was just barely visible over the table. He sat, hunched over, all knowing, gray eyes looking between the two before turning to the Ring Leader. "My grandchildren are safe from your sick little game?"**

"**Of course, Tachido," said Ring Leader, giving a hungry glance to Sasuke who flinched.**

**Tachido either ignored it or didn't see it and continued. "We can help you get your subjects. But you are not to come near Sasuke, or Kijo. That is all I ask of you."**

"**Well, we will be working together."**

"**If I hear you have harmed Sasuke again, you will regret it. Come. We should get to work." Sasuke gave a terrified glimpse at the sight of Ring Leader's angry look before aiding his grandfather from the room. Kijo shot a look of pure disgust at him before following her brother and grandfather to set out on their mission. **

"**Sasuke's power is very great, and it is mine to control, old man. Tachido, you had better watch it. Can you protect them forever?"

* * *

**

"**Grandfather, I asked you not to say something." Sasuke muttered, a faint blush across his pale cheeks. He pushed his grandfather's hovering chair down the manufactured hallway.**

"**Nonsense boy. I am glad you came to me. He should not taint an innocent like you, child. You are much too valuable for that." Said the old man, a dark smirk crossing his lined face.**

**Sasuke nodded. "Yes, sir." He wouldn't show is anger at his grandfather's meaning yet. When he was alone he would vent his frustrations. His face remained passive, yet he was ready to boil over. All anyone wanted from him was to control his power, his power over time and dimensions, believed to be received from his mother. **

**They were a small family of mercenaries for hire, and did whatever job that had to be done to get by. His sister even babysat for Yomi's little Shura, while he went off on an important lead. **

**That was their life, to move around, doing whatever they could to get by. Somehow, he knew that their grandfather was hiding what he did with the jewels and money they had been rewarded with after their jobs. It seemed to go by too quick for what they used it for. He promised himself that he would make life better for them. He would show them that he was more than just a stupid power.**

**Kijo rubbed a thin hand over his slender shoulder. "It's all right. Grandfather was worried for you. We really care about you Sasuke, and I would want to know if someone was hurting my brother. Although you seem to get it everywhere you go."**

**It was true. Wherever they went, there was someone out to take him as their own. He wasn't as young as he looked, but he wasn't as fragile as he looked either. He was very slim, and muscles lean. His form was very childlike and in the Makai, that meant a lot of trouble. Demons would give their limbs to touch a child who they believed was defenseless. He shuddered. He hated having to hide in his sister or grandfather's shadows for protection. It made him feel weak, inferior, and defenseless. **

"**Sasuke. You'll go to Ningenkai for me." Said their grandfather, breaking him from his thoughts. "I need you to do some scouting. Kijo will stay with me and help me with my treatments. Track down a group of demons, and bring something back to present to Ring Leader." He coughed harshly into his wrinkled hands, a red substance alerting both to his condition.  
**

"**Grandfather, you skipped your last treatment, didn't you!" Sasuke said in a panic. Their grandfather was very sick. His body was destroying itself, from the inside out. They injected treatments into his body to stop the process, but it wouldn't work properly if he kept skipping treatments.**

"**I was up with you all night, Sasuke. I would not leave your side until I knew you were back asleep." He gave him a weak smile. "I didn't want you frightened anymore than you were."**

"**It…was my fault?"**

"**No, no, dear boy. I ignored my health. Now come. I should get my treatment done."**

**Kijo nodded. "Sasuke, get some rest. You can start tomorrow. And I will put some enchantments on your door so Ring Leader doesn't disturb you tonight."**

**Sasuke gave his sister and grandfather a weak yes and left for his room. He felt alone and scared, and would be crushed if his grandfather were to die. The most of their earnings went towards his treatments which the 'Beautiful' Suzuka supplied. However, the condition was worsening and soon, Suzuka's treatments weren't going to be enough. **

**He shuffled to his room, and closed the door, locking the several locks that he had put on himself to keep his privacy and threw himself upon the feather bed in the corner. Tonight, he would have restless dreams…**


	2. Youko Trapped?

_**TITLE: Demonic Circus**_

_**DATE STARTED: 1/15/06**_

**_COMPLETED: 1/15/06_**

**_RATING: T (swearing, violence, rating to be safe)_**

_**PAIRINGS: Not any really, just some small mentions of Jin/Touya and Hiei/Kurama. Nothing noticeable really, but, don't like, don't read. Don't complain because you didn't like it when I gave you fair warning.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I wouldn't be writing under a fanfiction site.**_

* * *

"**Hey, Minamino!" **

**The red head sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, but my study group is already full. Perhaps we can plan for another day?" He said, not turning from his locker, pulling out his Advanced Chemistry book.**

"**That's not what I meant!" growled the young man, slamming a hand on the locker next to the emerald-eyed fox. **

**Kurama closed his eyes, reaching for his Advanced Trigonometry book. "Irate?" He pulled the book from his locker and placed it in his bag along with the Chemistry book. **

"**What? Wait a minute! You're not going to use your big words or your pretty face to get out of this one! You stay away from my girl, ya hear me!"**

**Kurama sighed inwardly. Probably the boyfriend of one of his fangirls who had signed up for a study group with him that evening. He didn't do it by choice, it was something he had been volunteered for, and was caught off guard. Unfortunately, he was too stunned to decline and was forced into it. It was too late to say he wouldn't do it.**

"**Stand in line, Kagato. It is not my fault your 'girl' signed up for it. I didn't even want it in the first place. Talk to her about dropping out of the group. I can't remove anyone who actually wishes to do well on the upcoming exams." **

**Kagato slammed his other fist into the locker on the opposite side of Kurama's head as the fox closed his locker door and turned to move away. "You are not walking away!"**

"**I have classes to get to."**

"**They can wait!" He snarled, putting his face close to the reincarnated Youko.**

**Kurama coughed. This man's breath was horrid, and harsh to his senses. Kagato was the one who challenged him once before, on the way home from school. That was a huge mistake. Hiei happened to be waiting for him, and didn't waste a moment to waste the oaf for crossing his path. Apparently Kagato didn't learn lessons as well as Kurama believed he did. It had been a total of three months since that incident, and Kurama had believed he had forgotten the whole thing, and left it at that. He didn't.**

"**Kagato, I had nothing to do with Shiru signing up, but if it bothers you, I will talk to her today to see if she would hand her place over to someone else." He turned his sensitive nose from the intruding male. "I don't believe she needs the tutoring. I could place you in her slot. You seem to need it very badly."**

**Kagato growled deeply, and aimed a punch at the red head who easily ducked and moved to the side as Kagato brought a knee up. Kurama smirked. He wouldn't fight on school grounds, but watching the human try to fight him made the situation funny. He had no idea who he was up against, and it made it that much more amusing.**

"**Kagato! Suuichi!" A pretty blonde female walked up, her green eyes glaring up at the muscle head who had his hand through her locker. "Kagato, leave Suuichi alone! You know he's not a fighter!"**

"**Shiru! He started it!" Kagato replied like a five year old boy. Kurama shook his head.**

"**This is about that damned study group Suuichi is running, isn't it? I told you, I want to get into a good school, so I need his help! I can't mooch off my parents for the rest of my life!"**

**The red head turned away from the quarreling couple and left for his class, arriving just in time for the bell. He slid into his seat just before the teacher walked in, preparing for class.**

**He tuned out the teacher, as always, and stared out the window, but pretended to write down notes, so the teacher thought that he was taking notes. Although he was top student, that didn't stop him from ignoring what was going on. All he had to do was read the chapter, which usually made it less complicated than the teacher, and complete his work.**

**The day was nice, and he desired to be out there, then in the stuffy school with the noise that hurt his ears, offending smells, and annoying people. The sun shined down, the sky was a brilliant blue, and the leaves on the trees blew in the soft wind. **

**It was early, only about 9:00 am. He sighed. Hiei wouldn't arrive til lunch, when the fire demon would join him for lunch, and complain about how boring his day was. It was the same thing everyday, but something he looked forward to. Sitting on the roof, listening to Hiei growl about 'baka ningen', and being called a child. The same thing, but it never got old. He enjoyed spending time with him, more than the students of the school. Hiei understood him more than they did, and they could talk about more things than just school.**

"**Minamino! Please tell me the answer to the question on the board." His teacher called.**

**Kurama glanced up at the middle aged man and sighed inwardly. He stood up staring blankly at the board. "The angle measure to bring 300 degrees back to zero would be 60 degrees. That means the sine of 60 degrees is negative square root of three over two, cosine of 60 degrees is one over two, tangent of 60 degrees is negative square root of three, cotangent of sixty degrees is negative square root of three over three, secant of 60 degrees is two and cosecant of 60 degrees is negative two square root of three over two."**

**The class glanced from Kurama to the teacher, then back again. Their teacher smiled, and nodded. "Good job, Minamino. You've done well. Would anyone care to explain how Minamino came up with the sixty degree angle?"**

**Kurama sat back down and returned his gaze to the window. It was just the beginning of the year. He would have to suffer through more days with these annoying gapers and fangirls, but remembering that the little fire demon, though he protested to caring, would always visit at the same time everyday and escort him home. That was what made the day bearable.**

* * *

"**Hn. Fox, what are you doing?" Hiei asked, standing in the same spot he did everyday, waiting for the fox to be dismissed for lunch.**

**Kurama dropped his books by the door and used his Rose Whip to block the door so no one would be able to get through. He sighed and then looked over to Hiei who started towards him. He gave him a small, drained smile and nodded to his bag. "Go ahead."**

**Hiei glanced down at the bag and then back up at the fox. "Something wrong?"**

"**No, why do you ask?" **

"**Hn. You seem weary. Koenma could call us anytime. Haven't you been sleeping well?"**

**Kurama chuckled to himself. Hiei never showed much concern until lately. "I'm fine. Just a group of annoying ningens."**

"**I seen that fool try to fight you. Why didn't you send him to hell?"**

"**Because then I would have to explain why there was a dead schoolmate in the halls of the school, and then it would raise some very awkward questions with 'kaasan." Kurama sat down, pulling out his books and then the wrapped lunch he had prepared for the fire demon. "It would be more of a hassle than I want at the moment. You do know what today is, correct?"**

"**That study thing, right? Why did you go for such a thing?" Hiei snatched a cookie, Shiori had slipped in. Kurama chuckled again. The Jaganshi loved sweets and was not afraid to show it.**

"**I told you, I didn't really have a choice. Besides, it wouldn't hurt for you to learn some of the things that they will be studying about."**

"**Hn." That meant that subject had outlived his attention span, as he moved on to a rice ball.**

"**I wonder. Do you think you would mind being around a group of swooning ningens?"**

"**Of course I do! I can't stand those baka ningen! If only they knew what lie beneath that ningen shell."**

"**They would probably drool."**

"**Hn, I just think it's pathetic. There is no reason for it."**

**Kurama grinned. "So, you're immune to the Youko?"**

"**Of course. I know Youko." He replied simply, going in for some of the curry.**

"**I suppose…" Kurama sighed and leaned back against the wall. "You know, I like this breeze."**

"**Probably Jin playing around again. According to the ningen box with moving pictures—"**

"**Television, Hiei."**

"**Fine, whatever. He said that the wind was unnatural for the heat."**

"**You understood him?"**

**Hiei shrugged, eating the egg roll. "More or less, the Wind Master is having his fun again."**

"**You amaze me sometimes."**

"**You can talk too much, sometimes."**

**Kurama turned his eyes to the sky, admiring the blue. Hiei liked to eat in the quiet. He would respect that. The wispy clouds floated lazily by, hypnotizing the already worn down kitsune.**

"**Kurama, I think that was the bell." Hiei said, shaking his partner. "Get up baka kitsune!"**

**Kurama blinked and stared up into the almond shaped, blood red eyes of his lunch companion. "What?"**

"**That annoying sound you called a bell rang. Perhaps you should go."**

"**Oh, yes, of course." Kurama stood and gathered his things. "I'll see you after school."**

**Hiei grunted and jumped from the roof, disappearing from his view. The fox gave an exasperated sigh, retrieved his rose whip, hid the reverted back rose in his hair, and left for English.**

* * *

"**Hey, Suuichi!" The entire study group had circled around him, ready to follow him back to his house for a serious cramming session.**

**Kurama shuddered. He really hated this. He gathered his books from his locker and turned to the circle around him. "I suppose we should get going." There were thirteen faces, mostly giddy girls who only signed up to get closer to him. Unfortunately, his mother had thought this a good way to make friends, and told him to bring the study group home, so they could work there. She promised to have food and drinks for them, so they could stay as late as they needed to get their work done. Kurama protested, but this was a topic she was firm on.**

**He led the thirteen classmates from the school, stopping only to look up at the ningen clothed Hiei who stood in a tree. He looked back down and ignored the ningen staring at him, he jumped down to join his friend. Kurama shook his head, seeing the annoyed expression on his face. "Well, I told you that they would be coming home with me."**

"**I didn't think there'd be so many." He growled, looking back at the gaping ningen.**

"**Oh! Suuichi! Is this your little brother!" squealed one of the girls, standing in front of Hiei and pulling on his cheeks.**

"**Um…no, but maybe you shouldn't do that. He gets really…grumpy when people do that."**

**Shiru backed away at Hiei's death glare and waited for the two to pass before she started following again.**

**Hiei rubbed his reddening cheeks in annoyance, trying to burn a hole through the ground. Kurama sighed and put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Try not to hurt anyone tonight. I'll keep you busy with a steady supply of sweet snow."**

"**Hn, but they had better not do it again."**

"**I know, I know." Kurama's gaze left the Jaganshi to the road ahead of him, a young boy slumped over catching his attention.**

**Hiei wrinkled his nose in distaste. "What is that?"**

**Kurama ran over to him, the study group close behind. "Are you all right?"**

**The boy looked weakly up at the red head, his blue eyes reflecting his pain and exhaustion. His skin was pale, and Kurama noticed the blood on his hands. His white hair was stained in the back with red. He wasn't in good shape, to put it lightly. "What do you want?"**

"**Let me help you. Hiei?"**

**Hiei rolled his eyes. "Fine. You owe me."**

**Kurama shook his head, grinning some. "Fine."**

**The fire demon lifted the child into his arms and nodded for Kurama to leave. The boy did some resistance, but a threatening glare from Hiei made him freeze in what appeared to be fear. Once Kurama had led the ningens out of sight, Hiei took off at full speed to the fox's home.**

* * *

"**I'll just be getting some supplies from my room. Get your things out and I will be back shortly." Kurama told them, setting them around the dining room table. He dashed up to his room, spotting Hiei sitting in the window sill. The boy lay frightened in the fox's bed, staring around wildly at his new surroundings.**

"**Are you all right, kid? What's your name?" Kurama said gently, lifting his hands seeing a knife wound.**

"**Sa—Sasuke," he replied feebly.**

**Kurama smiled to comfort him. "Don't worry Sasuke. I'll take good care of you. Can I ask what happened?"**

**Sasuke shook his head but stopped quickly. It pained him to move really. He watched the emerald eyed beauty move to his desk for something. Then he turned around and gave him another soothing smile. "We should clean your wounds before we wrap them up. Hiei, I'll need you to keep them busy downstairs until 'kaasan comes back home."**

"**No! I refuse! I'll take care of the kid." Hiei snarled, crossing his arms.**

**Kurama laughed inwardly at the fire demon's quick rejection. "There's sweet snow down there. All you have to do is take these pencils down to them, some paper, and pass out some snacks for them."**

"**I don't want to go near them." He said through gritted teeth.**

"**I know, but you have to go near them to get to the kitchen where the freezer is for sweet snow, so you might as well take this down anyway."**

**Hiei steeled himself for the venture downstairs, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold out any longer against the kitsune, and took the supplies handed to him and stomped down the stairs to the right of Kurama's bedroom.**

"**Sasuke, do you think you can walk across the hall?" he asked softly, opening the door to the bathroom.**

**Sasuke looked at the edge of the bed and scooted closer to it. He looked over the edge at the floor that seemed several feet away. He took a deep breath and reached his shaky legs down, coming in contact with the plush carpet. He stumbled and fell into the fox who nodded. "It's all right. I've got you." Sasuke took Kurama's hand tightly, leaning close to the reincarnated Youko as if afraid to fall.**

**Kurama lifted him into his arms and carried him to the bathroom where he shut the door and locked it, so they wouldn't be disturbed. He set Sasuke on the closed toilet and started the bath water.**

**Sasuke watched him work quietly, admiring the kindness he was receiving. "Thank you…?"**

"**You can call me Suuichi. You should take your clothes off so I can clean those wounds properly."**

**Sasuke froze and wrapped his arms tightly around himself. "No!"**

**Kurama straightened, his right sleeve rolled up to test the water's temperature. "I won't hurt you."**

"**I won't! No!" Sasuke screamed, almost falling from his perch.**

**Kurama's eyes narrowed in suspicion and he righted the boy. His left hand remained on his side, while his right kept checking the water. "Did someone hurt you?"**

"**No more…Please…"**

"**I promise, I won't hurt you. I just want to help. If you don't clean them out, they could cause illness and infection. You don't want to feel sick, do you? I won't look, I swear."**

**Sasuke swallowed hard and with Kurama's help removed his clothes and climbed in. Slowly, Kurama ran a cloth through the water and over the wounds, looking for any debris. Once he had finished his inspection, he tossed the bloodied cloth in the sink filled with cool water and reached for a second one, running it over his tense shoulders and back, spotting the contusions. **

**Sasuke relaxed and closed his eyes, moaning at the gentle strokes that loosened his tensed muscles. "You…wanted to know what happened?"**

"**Not if you don't want to say. It isn't my job to pry. I just wanted to help you." Kurama replied, moving the soapy cloth to Sasuke's right arm.**

"**It was a demon. My Grandfather is very ill and my sister was taking care of him when it happened. He came to my room, and when I refused to…to give him what he wanted, he got upset. I was able to get away, but…I'm scared." He repressed his emotions. He would not show anyone that he would cry. Not even a total stranger.**

**Kurama bit his lip. "You are a brave young boy, Sasuke. I'm glad you got away. I will take care of you for now, until you can get back to your family."**

"**You promise?"**

"**Of course." Answered the kitsune, running the cloth between the thin digits on his left hand now.**

"**You can help my injuries?"**

"**Yes. I'm quite skilled at it. I've…had to get used to it. My friends aren't the type to walk away from challenges. They hardly come away from a fight without getting hurt, even if they do win." He smiled and handed Sasuke the cloth. "You can say I've had to become a doctor around them. Now finish washing up while I go and check on Hiei and get you some clothes." He stood up and left the room, making sure to twist the lock on the door and close it.**

**

* * *

Kurama knocked on the door some time later, his ointments and spare clothes in his hand. Sasuke opened the door, a towel around his small waist. However, Kurama noticed his muscles were well-toned, like Hiei, very unlikely for a ningen child. **

"**You seem to find my appearance confusing…I figured you knew that I am demon as well." Sasuke said, stepping aside so Kurama could enter.**

"**I never expected it. I never even sensed it." Kurama mentally slapped himself. He could have been killed! Why didn't he see it before? Why didn't he notice? Was he losing his touch, or was this kid good?**

"**I don't have any outward power. You usually have a hard time sensing things unless they have an offensive power. And don't worry. You have shown me kindness. I won't hurt you." Sasuke set himself down on the toilet again, allowing Kurama to tend to him.**

**After applying the cool ointment, making the small creature wince more to the touch than the hurt, he tightly wrapped up his stomach, the cut on his arm and the bleeding head injury. **

**Sasuke gave a tired yawn. "Can I sleep somewhere?"**

"**You've been awake for more than an hour, so I suppose you may. Here." He led Sasuke back to his room and set him on the bed. "I'll come back in about a half hour. If you need anything, don't be afraid to yell for me."**

**Sasuke smiled and nodded, laying back into the soft blankets and pillows, instantly falling to a peaceful rest. Kurama sighed tiredly, and left the room closing the door and joining the study group, after cleaning up the bathroom.**

* * *

"**Thanks Suuichi! That was a great help!" Shiru said, waving. She and the last two members of the study group waved their goodbye. They left, planning to meet in two days for another session. Hiei had gone an hour before to go and bother Kuwabara and Yusuke who would be getting out of detention for making a snowman out of wet toilet paper and leaving it in the teacher's lounge. Hiei of course had been spying on them as he had with Kurama. It seemed the little Jaganshi had nothing better to do with his days.**

**Kurama bid Shiori, his stepfather and stepbrother a good night and trudged up the stairs slowly. He was exhausted, and that was putting it lightly. Thirteen ningen who were as stupid as a rock trying to get the hang of Algebra…he would rather go and take on Yomi's entire army than do that again.**

**He opened the door to his bedroom and silently changed. He turned to his bed and jerked from his daze. He had forgotten about little Sasuke! The young boy rolled over, wide awake and smiling some. "Don't worry. I didn't look."**

**Kurama blushed slightly. "I forgot you were here."**

"**It's all right. You can have your bed back." Sasuke climbed out and motioned for the fatigued fox to lay down.**

**Kurama shook his head and grinned. "No, that's all right. I'll take the guest room."**

"**No. I should go. You've done enough for me."**

"**Don't be silly."**

"**Then…stay here with me."**

**Kurama blinked, bemused by the sudden blush on the child demon's face.**

"**You, remind me of my big brother. He's dead now, but—whatever." Sasuke looked at the ground.**

"**You're still a bit frightened." Kurama concluded.**

**Sasuke nodded. Kurama chuckled lightly and nodded. "All right, get in."**

"**No, you first." He said quickly. "I want to be able to get up for water without waking you."**

**Kurama sighed. He was not going to argue tonight. He was tired, had a huge headache, and was ready to collapse where he stood. "Fine." He threw himself in and pat the spot next to him, yawning widely.**

**Sasuke's eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry for this. You showed me great kindness, but I must do this for my Grandfather." His eyes turned a bright gold and the bed turned into a yellow cell that zapped the Youko when he moved to touch the bars.**

"**Sasuke! None of it was true was it?"**

"**All of it was true. I do not lie. I won't hurt you either. I just need the jewels. Let us go and see your new master, Youko Kurama." He reached out with his right fist and smashed the glass, ripping the cuff on the overly sized shirt, leaving the fabric traces and blood on the window. "You will not be alone." He held up his left hand towards the door, and a black hole formed drawing things not tied down into it. Kurama's prison joined it and Sasuke jumped in behind him.**

**_

* * *

Kahuffstix-Well, you're the only one on either site! Thanks for the review. Any suggestions? _**


	3. Jin, Touya and Rinku: All Wrapped Up

_**TITLE: Demonic Circus**_

_**DATE STARTED: January 16, 2006**_

**_DATE COMPLETED: January 17, 2006_**

_**RATING: T**_

_**PAIRINGS: Some Kurama/Hiei and Jin/Touya. Barely noticeable unless you look.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Yu Yu Hakusho? Not mine. Never will be.**_

_**BTW, I am not Australian nor am I Irish, so if the accents are wrong, I'm sorry!**_

**

* * *

Kurama groaned. The world was black, pressing in on him. Rolling over, he chanced opening his heavy eyes to see what his milieu was. The last thing he remembered seeing was the dark void he had been pulled into, a troubled Sasuke following close behind.**

**The settings had changed, but not by much. The room he now rested in was dark, bars obscuring his vision. The ground was hard and upon close inspection, there was writing, and dark splotches…**

"**You are awake, Suuichi." Sasuke looked up from the corner of the cell, a tray of food next to him. He looked frightened, but Kurama wasn't about to show his captor any sympathy.**

"**What am I doing here? What is it you want from me!"**

**Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Ring Leader wants us to amuse his audience. It's…like a zoo or a circus in the Ningenkai. There are special wards on the bars, walls and floor so you can't escape."**

"**Why did you trick me!"**

"**The plan didn't go quite as I had planned, but I had to bring you here. I need the reward for each demon I bring Ring Leader."**

"**You lied to get me. Doing all that just to get close. You're low."**

"**Weren't you just as I? Did you not lie and trick beings out of their treasures? And I told you before, everything I said was true, even the part about not hurting you. Ring Leader needs to have a wide array of demons for his show. Kijo and I are among them." He lay down on his side, staring up at the green eyes that peered darkly at him. "We will be disposed of when the people grow tired of us. Or, maybe he'll use your weakness against you to cooperate into getting more creatures for his show. That all depends on if he can use your power."**

"**And what makes you so useful to him?" Kurama narrowed his eyes. Perhaps he could get the boy to reveal information, something that could give him an upper hand.**

**Sasuke curled into a ball, tears running down his young face. "I…I don't know!"**

**The fox bit his lip. What was going on here! You weren't supposed to cry at a question like that! You were supposed to be proud of yourself, and brag about your worth. Apparently, little Sasuke wasn't a typical demon, and nor were his powers. He was as clueless as the kitsune about his dark future. "I didn't mean to upset you…"**

"**Don't apologize. I deserve your anger." He sniffed, looking down at the ground.**

"**You don't belong here. You shouldn't be scared to live." Kurama walked over to the little demon, still trying to get his legs back after the very turbulent ride to his current location. He sat down next to him and stroked his hair gently. No matter what his Youko side told him, he couldn't help but feel for the little one.**

"**Don't be nice!" Sasuke snapped, recoiling away. "You're not supposed to be!"**

"**And what makes you say that?" Kurama wondered. He grinned, watching the boy move away slowly.**

"**Because no one but my sister and grandfather have ever been! I don't trust you!"**

"**You did earlier. What makes you change your mind?"**

"**Because…because I betrayed you. I brought you here against your will. Who wouldn't want to hurt someone after that?"**

"**I'm trying to understand your reasoning. You said that you were doing this for your grandfather. What is wrong with him?"**

"**He's really sick." Sasuke said, looking to the ground, new tears glistening in his eyes. "I don't know what it is, but it's a strange virus that is eating his insides, slowly killing him." He shuddered and slid to the ground. Kurama watched his movements carefully, analyzing his body language, checking for anything that would indicate a false statement. "Beautiful Suzuka has been able to keep him alive these past three years, but the virus is progressing much too fast. Without a cure, he'll die. That's what we, my sister and I, work for. To pay for his treatments."**

"**Where are your parents?"**

**He sniffed and wiped his eyes before tears could fall. "Dad's dead. He was a human, died protecting me when I lost control of my powers and hurt someone. They all called me a freak. Kijo and I had to run. Mom left shortly after I was born. She was a dragon demon. Left to go protect some newborn child. That was twelve thousand years ago, so I have no idea if she's even alive."**

"**You're--!"**

**Sasuke's lips curled into a small smile. "Yeah, I don't see it, but grandfather, a demon who once worked for the Great Demon Lord Yomi, said that my powers would have something to do with my looks." He stood back up.**

"**What are your powers?"**

"**They are something I can't control totally, but then again, time isn't something you were made to warp. I possess the ability to travel through time, and alter it to my will. Dimensions are easy to create, but very draining. Ring Leader…doesn't seem to understand that. We've been working with him the last six months. I've almost died several times, because when he looks at me…" He shuddered and whimpered before continuing, "I get scared, and lose control. Grandfather says that I try and keep myself young subconsciously because I'm trying to retain some sense of innocence that was robbed from me. I don't get it, but I don't get a lot of what he says." He tried to smile.**

**Kurama sighed. "Then allow me to help. I'm sure I can help your grandfather, as long as we work together to bring down this 'Ring Leader', okay?"**

**Sasuke nodded. "Okay!"**

"**Sasuke, what are you doing in there?" the weak and coarse voice of his grandfather entered their conversation.**

"**Just talking."**

"**You shouldn't be talking to the animals. Come out dear boy. Ring Leader is sleeping."**

"**His name is Suuichi, Grandfather." Sasuke said irritably. "Not animal."**

"**Fine, boy."**

**The little demon sighed and waved to Kurama. "Thank you."**

**Kurama nodded and watched the boy go through the bars, like he was made of air and come next to his grandfather's chair, solid. "Take care, Sasuke."**

"**Hm. Did you have your treatment yet?" He said, turning to his elder and pushed him from the room, scolding the old man for skipping a dose.**

**Kurama sat back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. Who else would be caught and forced to suffer here like he was?**

**

* * *

Touya groaned loudly. Jin was doing everything he could to wake the ice master up, and it was only 6:00 am, according to the alarm clock.**

"**Get up!" Jin said for the tenth time. It was the same thing every morning. The Wind Master had to see the sunrise on the roof of their home. That meant that he had to wake everyone up, whether they wanted to see it or not, on his way up to the roof. Touya was usually the first to be roused, but since he refused to move on his friend's orders, the entire house was up, and no one was happy.**

"**Shut up, Jin!" growled the little demon, Rinku, playing with his yo-yos while heading down stairs for breakfast. Chuu had already gotten up and started, the smell of eggs, fish, rice, and steak floated up through the halls.**

**Jin sniffed the air eagerly. "Le's get breakfast!"**

"**Come on, Jin! It's still so early!" whined Touya. He hadn't slept well last night; a nightmare had kept him from getting much needed rest. He spent most of the night trying to contemplate the meaning of it before it slipped away from his memory as if it wasn't even there. He tried to search through his mind for any remnant, but came up empty handed.**

**Touya closed his eyes, ignoring the wind Shinobi and tried is best to get back to sleep, but an object weighing down the left side of his bed told him that Jin was not going to give up that easily.**

"**Touya…" purred Jin, playing with his handsome lavender locks.**

"**All right, all right! I'm up!" He snapped, pushing up.**

"'**Bout damn time, Icy!" ShiShi snarled from the doorway. **

**The blonde clown came up behind him and pushed him along down the hall. "Get going, dammit. I'd like to get some work done today."**

"**You're not going to run more tests on Chuu's cooking are you?" Rinku asked, coming back to the door, fully dressed. "Last time you did that, we couldn't eat for three days! Not that we wanted to when they finally rotted."**

"**No, unlike you guys, I've found a way to make good money by using my mind. I've been making medicine down there."**

"**So that's what those explosions were?" asked the ice master, climbing over Jin to get out of bed.**

"**Hey! We make good money too!"**

"**Yeah, Chuu cooks, and that helps make money, lots of it! And ShiShi, well, what do you do again?" Rinku replied, glancing up at the samurai.**

**ShiShi growled, a faint flush appearing on his cheeks. "I'm a bounty hunter, kid."**

"**Not much of one," Jin replied, standing up as well, handing Touya a pair of pants.**

"**Shut up! It's better than working with brats all day!"**

"**No, i's fun!"**

"**I know. Touya's working with you too, today, ain't he?" Rinku asked, making his yo-yo circle the doorway.**

"**Yep!"**

**Touya sighed in defeat. "Unfortunately. As if living with the five of you wasn't hard enough."**

"**Ya love us!"**

"**Yeah, right. Let's go."**

**

* * *

Chuu stared down at the food on his plate, waiting for the others to come down and eat. He had to work early today, and he was too tired to make sure they came down.**

**Rinku plopped down on his right, tired, but his fatigue was wearing off greatly. Jin came and sat down next to Rinku, Touya next to him. ShiShi and Suzuka were the last to join them, each digging in without saying anything to each other.**

"**Rinku, got your things for school?" Chuu asked lightly, before taking a bite from his eggs.**

"**Yeah." He said dejectedly.**

"**Good. Jin and Touya are taking you to school today. ShiShi, you got a call from a Detective John. Said he had a job for you." He took another bite before continuing in the same monotone. "Suzuka, Koenma was wondering if you got what he asked for done yet."**

"**Jin, don't take the dishes onto the roof. You always drop them. The neighbors already think that we're crazy." Touya grumbled.**

"**I wasn't! If ya were payin' attention, I was puttin' 'em in the sink!" Jin replied huffily, placing the plate and silverware in the sink and running the water and sponge over them before placing them in the dishwasher and returning to his seat.**

**Touya groaned. He was too tired for this. He continued to eat at a slow pace; ignoring Jin's twitching ears that flicked his hair and goofy grin that was so close to his. **

**Every morning, the eager wind master woke everyone up and dragged him up to the roof to watch the sunrise. Unfortunately, it took forever, and by the time that they actually realized what time it was, they were either late for work, or late taking Rinku to school.**

**Chuu, being Rinku's legal guardian in the Ningenkai, had to make sure Rinku got to school. It was one of those rules that all of them despised because it meant that all of them had to get up for breakfast. Chuu only cooked once and reheated food didn't taste all that great. **

**Reikai had gotten the house for them, but they had to maintain it, which meant working. Five demons in a human world…it wasn't an easy feat to find a good job with their limited skills and references.**

**Jin loved kids, as they were as hyper as he was, and could keep up with him. It was easy for him to get his job. He had taken Rinku to school one day, and the kids just didn't want to let him go. So, he was convinced by the principal to stay on and look after the latch key kids and the little kindergarteners during the school day.**

**Chuu's came by accident. They were actually surprised by his. No one knew he could cook. They had gone out to celebrate Jin's success in their new surroundings when he decided to complain about the way their food was cooked. He made a big ruckus and sent the female head chef home, leaving her hat and job behind. He decided to do a test run for the hell of it, and succeeded in beating ShiShi in their bet to see you would get a job first.**

**ShiShi signed up to be a bounty hunter, but rarely had a job. It didn't make things easy for him to rub in, as when he did get a job, it was low paying and not worth the work.**

**Apparently, Suzuka had found a way to use his brain to rake in some serious cash. He was doing little things the past year, but recently, a demand for his medicines increased greatly, and he was always busy, sometimes not sleeping for days because he had so much to do.**

**Touya, however, remained home most of the time, unless one of the others was short handed and required help. He usually kept the house clean, recorded favorite TV shows for his roommates, and made sure someone was there to bring Rinku home from school.**

**The Ice Master sighed and pushed up from his seat, taking his plate and glass to the sink and repeating what Jin did before placing them in the dishwasher and drying his hands. "Let's go before you drive me insane."**

**Jin hovered from his seat, smirking in triumph before heading the ice Shinobi up to the roof.**

**

* * *

The sun rose, the sky a beautiful purple, pink, light blue amalgamation. Touya sat quietly next to Jin who sighed in contentment, watching the sky with a dazed expression on his face.**

**No matter how much he was angry for being waken up so early in the morning, he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the peaceful time that they shared on the roof, watching the phenomenon the sun caused with the sky. The birds sang gently in their ears, nothing breaking the otherwise silent street except for Chuu pulling from the driveway in his sleek blue muscle car. It had set him back a bit, but they did need more than one car, especially today when they each had jobs to do.**

"**Righ'. We should go now." Jin stood up, pulling the pale man to his feet.**

**Touya nodded. "So, ShiShi will drop us off at the school."**

"**Yeah, we have a fieldtrip!" Jin was excited. He had never heard of anything of the sort, but he was very fascinated by the Ningenkai, and aimed to see everything he could. Touya grinned. He couldn't help but wonder how much his partner hadn't changed, but how much he had. He had become more relaxed, and enjoyed the company of the others, who met completely by accident.**

XxXxXxXxXx

"**Man! How many more of us can you fit in this damn cell!" ShiShiwakamaru shouted to the oni who had just moved two more prisoners in the cell with a full four already. There were only two beds.**

"**Sorry, space is limited," he replied exasperatedly. He closed the door, the six demons staring each other down.**

"**Shimatta!" he yelled out of the cell.**

"**Be quiet, you're vulgar attitude is irritating me." Touya snapped. "Did you think we wanted you two in here either?" He glanced at the blonde with clown make-up on.**

"**This was our spot firs'!" Jin grumbled, floating just above the top bunk.**

"**Look, you blame Urameshi and his stupid followers! It's his fault that the freaking jails are getting packed!" ShiShi snarled.**

"**Shut up. We don't need to argue." Chuu said, rubbing his temples.**

"**Go rot."**

**Rinku walked over and kicked ShiShi in the shin and ran behind Chuu for cover. ShiShi moved to return the hit but stopped, Chuu's azure stare forcing him to back down. Chuu was much bigger than he was at the moment. "You're lucky, brat." He snapped.**

"**No, you are, bloke. Stay away from me mate."**

**The rest of the day was done in silence, curse words floating around between them all. Eventually, sometime in the middle of the night, the Prince of Reikai decided to pay a visit.**

"**Go away!" ShiShi spat, throwing the shirt he was using as a pillow at the cell door.**

**Koenma chuckled lightly and shook his head. "I've come to offer you a proposition, but if you don't want to hear it, I'm sure someone else will."**

"**What is it, and make it quick." Touya said coldly, not turning to face the toddler.**

"**I've come to offer you an out."**

**All six heads popped up, fully alert and willing to hear anything he had to say now. "A way out of here?" Rinku asked, shaking with excitement.**

"**Yes. I need to free up some of the space here in the jail and I have a couple places in Ningenkai—"**

"**We'll do it!" ShiShi interrupted, not hearing anything about the catch, and not letting the others hear it either.**

"**Great! You'll be moved tomorrow."**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Needless to say, because ShiShi wouldn't keep his mouth shut, they all got stuck, living in the same household. It didn't bug them so much anymore. They learned quite a lot about each other, trained often and enjoyed each other's company. They had learned the moods and how to respect the differences each one had, making it more bearable then the stuffy, tight Reikai cell they had all been shoved into. **

**Not only did they have to live in the same house, they had to do jobs for Reikai. Whatever that Yusuke and the other Tantei were not able to get to at the time. That caused a conflict of interest. Chuu of course worked it out, he seemed to play big brother to them all. He made sure there was food in the house, that they ate healthy, and everyone was taken care of before he left for work.**

**No one totally understood why he put himself in such a position, but sometimes, they secretly thanked the gods that did it. Separately, they were able to survive in the Makai, but Ningenkai was a much different story, and he was able to make the transition easier, and made it smoother for the rest of them.**

**Touya followed Jin back inside, quickly dressing in a white t-shirt and blue shorts before grabbing his role list and sitting down at the kitchen table. Rinku was scribbling down some last minute work on his homework while Jin took his sweet time getting ready to leave.**

"**Hey, Touya? A negative times a positive. If the positive number is bigger, it's positive, right?" Rinku asked, looking up from his work.**

"**No. A negative times a positive is always negative. You are thinking of adding and subtracting."**

"**Oh, right!" Rinku continued to scribble when ShiShi came down from his room, dressed in a full arsenal, ready to catch his bounty. Touya rolled his eyes and stood up as Jin came barreling down the stairs, a bag of hard candy in one arm and his role list in another. **

"**Le's go!" The four marched from the house, Touya making sure Suzuka at least knew that he had to go shopping and that the list was on the fridge next to Rinku's perfect test grade.**

**The ride to school was short, Rinku doing tricks with his yo-yo the whole way there. It wasn't more than a mile away, which they could walk, but Touya thought it safer to drive rather than walk because Jin had trouble keeping his feet on the ground. They hurried into the school, Rinku tossing his homework in the bin beside the door before going to his seat.**

**Jin and Touya hung around the teacher's lounge, waiting for the announcement that they would be leaving soon. They didn't wait long and soon they were pushing Rinku's classmates along to the bus, heading to the science center.**

**

* * *

Rinku sat in the back with a girl, showing her his tricks with his yo-yos. Jin was handing out candy and telling watered down versions of his adventures in the Makai. Of course the kids thought these were cool stories, although they believed he made up. Touya grinned and turned from the back of the bus to the teacher who sat next to him, looking out the window very afraid. It seemed that she didn't have many good fieldtrips, and Jin was a kid at heart himself. That didn't ring well for a chaperone.**

**Eventually the bus halted outside the Science Center and the teacher went to get the tickets, Touya and Jin lining up their students into rows. They each had seven, and in Touya's case, he got five girls and two boys who looked like they got beat up everyday after school. He sighed inwardly and glanced at Jin. He had two girls, four boys and Rinku, which never made a great combination at all.**

**The teacher returned and handed them their tickets. "We'll meet in the cafeteria on the third floor at noon. We'll eat lunch, and then go to the music show and then head back to the bus. Just don't kill anyone today."**

"**Okay! That gives us a lil' over four hours!" Jin said happily. "Le's have some fun!"**

**Touya sighed and watched them leave before leading his group in a different direction.**

"**Mr. Touya?" asked one of the little girls.**

"**Yes?" he asked, looking up from the strange contraption that reacted when he touched it with strings of light that acted like static electricity.**

"**I have to go!" she groaned.**

"**Oh man…uh, did anyone see the restroom?" He asked the others who were busy with other electric inventions.**

"**Yeah! I gotta go too!" complained another student, a boy this time. Touya mentally slapped himself. Why didn't he get a map? "Look for a sign guys. We'll all go at once so we don't have to find another one for a while." He quickly stared at the signs, looking for the bathroom.**

"**There it is Mr. Touya!" pointed the little boy. Touya's eye twitched. They were standing across the hall from it the whole time! _Today is not my day._**

"**All right, to the bathroom, all of you so we don't have a repeat til lunch."**

**The seven children each went to the separate bathrooms, while Touya stood outside. He watched Jin's group pass by, the energetic wind demon waving to him and playing with the machines with the other kids, fascinated by the human inventions laid out before him.**

**After ten minutes, all but one boy, Yuki, had returned. Touya told them to stay put while he went to check on the little boy. He caught Jin's eye who nodded and pulled the ice master's group towards his.****  
**

"**Yuki? Are you okay in here?" Touya asked, checking each of the stalls. He found the boy, passed out in the final one. "Yuki!" Touya lifted him into a sitting position, checking his pulse. "What happened?"**

"**I couldn't have him interfering in this. If he were to scream, I would probably miss on this very opportune chance to do my job." Sasuke hopped down from his perch on top of the stall.**

"**Who are you and what the hell are you doing out here? Your group is on the other side of the building!"**

"**Too easy." His eyes turned gold and a golden webbing pinned the ice master to the ground.**

"**What the hell is this?"**

"**A gift from my sister. All the cages I use to capture my prey are made by her. I just bring them through time, to the exact spot in time when I require them."**

"**Kid, you have no idea who you're messing with." Touya moved to turn the webbing to ice, but retracted his hand, receiving a burn. **

"**The Ice Shinobi Touya, living in Ningenkai for twelve months with five other demons on a pardon from Reikai. You like to use a sword made of ice over your right arm, and the attack your most known for is the Shards of winter. I study extensively before I make a move. Unfortunately for you."**

**

* * *

Jin's ears perked up. His eyes wandered over to the door where he had watched Touya go in almost seven minutes ago according to the clock on the wall (Touya taught him how to read clocks!) and he still hadn't come out of the bathroom yet.**

"**Stay 'ere."**

"**Wait, Jin, where you going!" Rinku asked.**

"**Jus' checkin' somethin'." He replied walking over to the door.**

"_**So what made you come after me? There's no bounty, at least, not that I know of."**_

**That was Touya, but who was he talking to?**

"**_Ring Leader…is looking for demons. I must go out and find those he believes worthy for his show. You're just a pawn in all this."_**

"_**You sound like a pawn to me…"**_

"_**You state the obvious. I have no choice. There is no backing out now. Suuichi should have friends. I'm sure he is lonely."**_

"_**What'd you do to Kurama!"**_

**Jin was done listening. Whoever this kid was, he was dangerous if he had already caught the Youko. He burst into the bathroom, forcing the boy to turn around in alarm. Jin attacked, his right arm already encircled in his mini-tornado. His arm hit the ground, tornado fist dissipating, but he missed his target entirely.**

"**Jin!" Touya called from his crouched position in the final stall. "Did you get him?"**

"**No, missed 'im." He growled, looking around the room carefully. "Ya all righ'?"**

"**I will be once you get me out of this damn thing!"**

**Jin shook his head, laughing at the ice master's expense. "Ya were always bad a' traps."**

"**Shut up and get me out of here, dammit!"**

"**All right', I'm comin'." Jin walked carefully over to his ice demon friend, still wary of the child who managed to capture not only Touya, but Kurama as well. He got burnt as well when he tried to pull of the webbing holding Touya captive.**

"**It is easy to play on another's emotions. The humans have made you soft." Sasuke declared. The net disappeared from Touya, but a cage surrounded them both.**

"**Wha' is up with this kid!" growled the wind Shinobi.**

"**He can bring things through time, and I'm assuming that includes himself." Touya replied.**

"**Ya serious!"**

"**Don't worry. You won't get hurt. It's a little fun." Sasuke muttered.**

"**How were you able to get Kurama?"**

"**By accident, but you can ask him when you see him. We should be going—"**

"**Jin! Yassur ran off even though you told us not to!" Rinku stomped into the bathroom. Sasuke's eyes doubled in size. He didn't realize the third was here as well!**

**Rinku took in the sight quickly and had Sasuke trapped in an instant. The little demon struggled, but could not seem to work his power to escape. Rinku wasn't on the list for capture, so he hadn't bothered to make sure he could lure him in. He had to save up power to transport the two captives he already had and just as he was about to, a demon walks in who was supposed to be no where in the vicinity.**

"**What…what have you done!" Sasuke demanded, still struggling against the tightening strings.**

"**I learned early on that a good way to stop your opponent is by warding their powers. These are universal wards, even to keep an evil little bastard like you in check."**

**Sasuke pulled even more on his bindings. "Let go!"**

"**Let Jin and Touya go."**

"**I can't!"**

"**Why's that!"**

"**Why would I tell a little kid like you!"**

"**You don't look any older than I do!"**

"**Sasuke!"**

"**Kijo!" Sasuke relaxed the moment he heard his sister's voice. She was there and she would take down the little brat who trapped him and they could return and get their rewards for bringing in Touya and Jin.**

**Kijo raised a whip made of the same yellow power that made Jin and Touya's cage. She brought it down, not on Rinku, but close enough to knock him over and drop his yo-yos.**

**Sasuke pulled free from the strings and rushed over to his sister, clinging to her free arm.**

**She pet his head and smiled down at him. "Gramps thought you might need some help. Taking on all three was a bad idea. I know you want to get away, but you don't want to get killed, do you? Now come on. How about a little friend to keep you company?"**

**Sasuke nodded, letting his sister work. She wrapped the whip around Rinku, keeping his hands close to his body. Sasuke retrieved the yo-yos he had been using so he couldn't use them against his sister. With her free hand, she made signs, muttering along with each movement before a final net appeared and entangled Rinku within its grasp.**

"**Now let's get them in their proper places."**

**Sasuke nodded, eyes glowing gold again, the dark void appearing to carry them all away.**

"**Son of a bitch!" Rinku yelled.**

"**Rinku, Chuu is going to kick your ass!" Touya snapped, although he wasn't really concerned about Rinku's foul mouth.**

"**Yer one to talk…" Jin muttered as their cage was pulled in. **

**Kijo hoisted Rinku up and followed after them, Sasuke running in close behind.**

**_Foxsoul: Um, well, yes and no. It depends on how you interpret it. I've been looking over the chapters I have typed up and it all depends on the way you look at it. Sorry I couldn't elaborate any more on it, because when the idea first came to my head, it was, but, now it's a little different than I originally thought._**

**_Kahuffstix: (Both MMO and FFN) Thank you. I've never really had a consistent reviewer before! Thanks for the review._**

_**Marikalay: I'm working hard on improving my writing (My other ones really sucked). Thanks.**_

**_IF ANYONE HAS ANY OPINIONS, OR IDEAS, LET ME KNOW! Megamileucothea at yahoo or you can AIM me at megamileucothea._**


	4. Chuu Surrenders

_TITLE: Demonic Circus_

_DATE STARTED: January 17, 2006_

_DATE COMPLETED: January 19, 2006_

_RATING: T_

_PAIRINGS: Some Kurama/Hiei and Jin/Touya. Barely noticeable unless you look._

_DISCLAIMER: Yu Yu Hakusho? Not mine. Never will be._

* * *

"Suuichi, has he visited you yet?" Sasuke wondered, sitting next to the red head, his head lying against his new friend's arm.

"No. You've been the only one to come see me, besides that grandfather of yours. He only comes by to see if you are here." Kurama said quietly, watching the three demons sleep in the cages across from him.

"You have friends now, so you won't be alone."

"I thought you were my friend?"

"If you would let me. I like it here…" he snuggled closer to the fox. "The world is so cold out there."

Kurama looked down at the boy. "Have you ever lived in the human world? It can be very peaceful."

"No. I wouldn't be able to live there. I have trouble controlling my power, remember? They would make sure they found out how that happened. I've seen how they treat those different from them. We are just freaks, and so they terrorize us because they cannot understand us."

"I'm sure if you had the proper teacher, you'd be fine."

"A teacher usually has the same type of power as you. Mine is rare."

"Hiei would be able to teach you some calming techniques, and I can get some scents together that could help with meditation. We may not be able to help control your actual power, but we can help control your emotions."

"That would be nice." He yawned.

"Tired?"

Sasuke laughed quietly. "Your friends put up quite the fight. My sister had to come save me."

"Maybe that is a sign that not everyone will be as gullible as I was."

"But our meeting was by accident. You have such a short term memory, Suuichi."

"You know who I really am, so why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Because that is what you asked me to call you, silly."

"Hm, you are right, I suppose."

"Hey, where's that dumb kid!" Rinku's voice broke through the once silent room.

Sasuke shook his head. "Go back to sleep. It's late."

"Come over here and say that brat! Chuu is gunna kick your ass for this!"

Sasuke sighed and pulled away from the kitsune's arm, staring into the darkness. "Suuichi is trying to sleep! Shut up!"

"Why you--!"

"Boys, boys!" The bald head of Ring Leader came into view.

Sasuke immediately sought refuge in the red head's arms. He tried his best to stop shaking, but the sight of the Ring Leader's twisted smirk, and dark eyes made him afraid, and fear was something he didn't want the man to see. It seemed to make him more animal when Sasuke showed any sign of fear or anger, and he didn't want to go through another night of submission and weakness. Kurama would protect him. As long as he held up his end of the bargain, the fox would be his 'guardian angel', as he put it.

"Sasuke, you've done well! Four demons in two days. Impressive. But you must be tired. Perhaps I can take you to your room."

"I…I'm on guard duty, tonight, sir." He replied quietly. "Kijo is taking care of Grandfather."

"I wouldn't worry about that. They aren't going anywhere. I designed those holding cells myself."

"I—I'd rather not."

"Boy, you get out of there—"

"I believe he said no, Ring Leader…" Kurama interrupted, tightening his embrace.

"Youko, you have no say in the matter." Snarled Ring Leader, stepping close to the confinement.

"Well, seeing as the only one I've seen able to come in and out of these things is Sasuke, and how he doesn't want to leave, I really don't see how you have a choice."

"Kurama, quit being stupid! That kid put you in there. Why would you defend him!" Touya growled, kicking the wall of his hold.

"I have my reasons Touya." He replied simply, keeping his emerald eyes on his current opponent.

"Sasuke, you and Kijo are to report to me by tomorrow night on your progress."

Sasuke nodded slowly.

"And I'll be adding more wards to those cells while you're out. You shouldn't be sleeping with the animals." Ring Leader grinned, flashing darkened teeth.

Sasuke flinched and buried his face in Kurama's shirt.

"And I'm sure you will be ready to speak when you're away from your little friend. Remember Youko, I'm the one that caught you. You have no power here. I am the master. You just live here until I decide your usefulness has come to an end. I have my ways of persuasion. Good night, all of you." He waved and left the room, a heavy door closing.

"It's all right now. He's gone." Kurama said soothingly, rubbing circles on his back.

"I don't want to go…" He cried. He had broken down when he heard the footsteps move towards the door.

"Then don't."

"But if I don't do something, Suzuka won't be able to help Grandfather!"

"Well, that's something you have to choose. Yourself and your well-being, or your dieing grandfather who might die despite all your efforts to save him."

"But he's all I got…" he whimpered.

"You don't like big decisions, do you? You can't hide here forever. Eventually, you will have to leave, and I won't be able to protect you. You have to make the decision."

"What should I do?"

"What you want. Run away, fight, whatever you think you can do. You live like this because you let it. It may sound harsh, but you have to learn to fend for yourself. No one will be able to help you in the end. Besides, how can you help your grandfather if you can't help yourself?"

Sasuke nodded and pulled back. "You're right. Once, this is over…would you help me and Kijo assimilate into the Ningenkai?"

"Of course. Now just continue on with our plan, all right?"

Sasuke grinned and nodded. "Next up, Chuu!"

* * *

Chuu groaned, tossing his jacket onto the couch and his car keys onto the coffee table, and moving into the dining room with the mail. He shuffled through it quietly, tossing away the junk mail and sorting the rest by name. A game magazine for Rinku, Jin's weekly sample, ShiShi's sword book (supposedly he was learning about different swords), Suzuka's daily check, and Touya's newspaper (it was one of those city ones sent through the mail).

With nothing appealing in the mail, he turned to the dark kitchen at large. Usually, Touya and Rinku would be sitting at the table, working on his homework, while Jin was half in the fridge looking for something to eat. ShiShi usually didn't come down until he called through the house that supper was ready and Suzuka stayed in his lab in the basement.

He could hear ShiShi's swears upstairs, and Suzuka's tedious work coming from the open basement door, but the other three…none of them were ever late. Touya made sure he was home before six, so that he could help Rinku, but neither was there. They were all together today, so it didn't make much sense. The fieldtrip was to end by two today.

Chuu grit his teeth. If they were off, playing around, he would have their heads. Oh, he would make sure they never did it again. He wasn't quite sure why, but he had taken on the head role, especially since when no one did, the house almost blew up, and they were all a mess. Koenma made sure to rip them new assholes and he still hung it over their heads.

Now, everything was organized, and that was one of the rules. Be home before Chuu or call and let him know. He moved to the fridge, pulling out a beer and popping the cap before moving over to the phone to see if there were any messages. Not a one. He took a swig from the bottle and looked around for a note. Not even a cryptic one! What the hell were they doing!

If he didn't care about the beer in his hand, he would have shattered the bottle, but as all alcohol was precious to him, he kept his temper in check and started dinner. That always brought Jin home, and he would drag Touya and Rinku back if he had to. He never missed a meal.

Like he predicted, ShiShi and Suzuka came to the table the instant it was done. He swore that they had dinner timers in their heads that let them know the exact second that he was finished with preparations. He slammed their plates down in front of them, still annoyed that Jin, Touya and Rinku hadn't shown up yet.

"Chuu, don't blow a blood vessel. I'm sure they're just blowing off curfew for some time alone." Suzuka reasoned, spooning some curry into his mouth, without thinking of the repercussions.

In Chuu's obvious infuriation, he didn't bother to consider the lighter tastes of Touya and Suzuka, and made it a bit too spicy. He spit it out and stuck his head under the sink, Chuu grinning evilly and ShiShi trying his best to repress his laugh.

"You shouldn't be mad at me!" He hissed, crossing his eyes to try and stare at his still burning tongue.

"I'm not. You just happened to be in the middle." He chortled, dodging a fist aimed at his head.

"Just eat. You could stand for some toughening up. You're a wimp." ShiShi said, still smirking at his friend's recent dilemma.

Suzuka shot the samurai a glare before pushing his meal towards the sword fighter and moving towards the fridge for something less damaging to his taste buds.

"You won't find anything Jin hasn't picked at. He's been weird in his tastes. Has to try everything when he goes in there before he picks something." Chuu said. That's how it was with him, and he usually went back to the first thing he tried! He probably did it so no one else would eat anything in there and he would have meals planned for every second he was hungry. That was Jin though and he was always hungry. Luckily Chuu kept food hidden away so they had things that weren't tainted by Jin.

"Then where's the stash?"

"You were supposed to keep it this week!" ShiShi pushed up from his seat, nearly knocking over his seat.

Suzuka turned around, his expression stony. "No…"

"You can't be serious! You didn't get it!"

"I think I still have some things left. You can go up and check." Chuu sighed. If he didn't, they wouldn't eat. Suzuka and ShiShi always forgot when it came to their turns, so he always stepped up, making sure something was hidden away.

Suzuka raced upstairs at the rumble of his stomach, coming back down with a bag of hard candy.

"That's your dinner?"

He shrugged and returned to his work in the basement after retrieving his mail from the box next to the counter. Chuu sighed and ate quickly, washing his dish and placing it with the breakfast dishes from that morning. "How was that lead this morning?"

"Got me twenty-seven grand (1). Not much, but it'll do. You and Suzuka seem to be making the most though. From what I heard, cooks don't do well."

"I do other things as well. I get good tips and I go out after work to cook a meal for richer people. I don't get why you're butting in me business anyway." He said harshly, moving from the kitchen and going up to his room. Jin, Touya and Rinku? All missing dinner? This didn't make much sense; they knew the significance of coming home before dark.

If they were caught out late, Reikai could withdraw the release. They had a curfew for a reason, and Koenma promised they wouldn't get away with breaking it, and that deadline was closing in. He glanced at the clock, 7:30. They had an hour and a half to get back before they got in trouble. Not to mention, Rinku had class in the morning. He couldn't help but wonder what kept them out so late?

Why should he worry? He felt he held responsibility for not only Rinku, but the others as well. They were helpless on their own, without an 'older brother' to push them around. Once he filled that role, everything fell into place, and they wouldn't (or at least he wouldn't) trade it for anything.

"You miss them?" Chuu bolted up to the sound of the young voice that entered his ears. It wasn't Rinku, but he wished it was.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Sasuke. Your friends are safe. I've come to take you to them." Sasuke smiled warmly.

"Who the hell do you think you are! What did you do?"

"Please, I do not know how much longer they will be safe. We must hurry. Please come." Sasuke said, urgency in his voice.

"What's going on?"

"Ring Leader is coming! Allow me to capture you, so I can report my progress. I will set you with that imp, Rinku."

Chuu's hand reached out and grabbed the boy's neck tightly. "Who are you, and you better be truthful, brat. You've got three seconds."

"My name is Sasuke, and Suuichi sent me here for you!" He choked out, hands reaching up and pulling on Chuu's hand in vain.

"The fox?" Chuu released his grip.

"They need help." Sasuke coughed, rubbing his throat. "Suuichi says he has a plan, but needs you in order to work it."

"This ain't some kind of trick?"

"No, I never lie. Will you come? Ring Leader only needs one more before he can begin his show. That's when we strike, but I need your cooperation."

Chuu looked into the sad blue eyes before hesitantly nodding. Somehow, just like he knew with Rinku, he knew the boy wasn't lying and that this wasn't a trap by someone else who was either pissed they had gotten Reikai's deal, or another enemy of Reikai looking to sharpen their claws on them before moving to Urameshi.

"Then we'll need this." The familiar cage that his sister had made formed around the tall demon, and Sasuke began concentrating on his voluntary catch and sent him to all the others.

* * *

Sorry this is shorter than the others. And it isn't really that active. It's just here to be an extension and connect everything. Just a little filler.

This is yen, which I can't seem to find that symbol in my database, otherwise it would be in numbers.

Reviews!

Bara-Minamino-Thanks for the review. The font was bothering you, eh? Well, how's this one? Hope it looks better than the last one. Maybe the bold or something?

Kahuffstix-Three for three! Thanks a lot. And if you reviewed on MMO (like you have the last two times), I didn't get it, but that's all right. You don't have to do both! Thank you for them though!

Nyte Kit-I hoped my characters didn't overshadow the others too much! ; I have done that in the past. Glad they work out good! I've been thinking about where it will go and I think there might be a few twists yet to come, but even I don't know yet! We'll all find out soon though! Thanks for reviewing!

If you have any ideas feel free to let me know! Thanks!


	5. Hiei Falls

_TITLE: Demonic Circus_

_DATE STARTED: January 19, 2006_

_DATE COMPLETED: January 22, 2006_

_RATING: T_

_PAIRINGS: Some Kurama/Hiei and Jin/Touya. Barely noticeable unless you look._

_DISCLAIMER: Yu Yu Hakusho? Not mine. Never will be._

* * *

Hiei watched the strange lights and people in black moving around Kurama's house. There was so much activity, so late at night. The fox wouldn't be happy if he woke up to that. What would his ningen relatives be doing that made this much noise? Even the neighbors were watching.

He narrowed his eyes as his human mother, Shiori came from the house, hands over her face and muffled sobs could be heard even his distance away from the commotion. Why would she be crying? Had something happened?

The fire demon decided to take up his own investigation. From what Kurama said, she worried all the time, but crying was not something she did easily and these people in black meant that this wasn't some kind of ningen party. It was probably the ningen law enforcement. So…where was Kurama through all this? Surely he wasn't sleeping. There was too much noise.

He came to a stop outside Kurama's window, keeping hidden within the dark leaves of the tree. The shattered window and the blood scrapped up against the pieces left, something had gone on. However, what he couldn't understand was one; the glass was on the ground outside. This would be a good spot to break in, but there wasn't any glass on the inside, just a few shards.

Two, the boy wasn't there either. Had someone come for him to finish of the job they had started, and Kurama just happened to get caught in the middle? But that brought him to question number three; Youko was no easy task to defeat, he said that himself on a number of occasions. Youko would put up more of a fight, so something either surprised him, or this was a ruse for one of his schemes.

Not done very well, Youko…

But again, he realigned his thinking. There was no trail. Even if someone had took Kurama, there would be some kind of trail, wouldn't there? No…He gripped his katana tightly in his hand. That little boy…he wasn't as innocent as the reincarnated fox thought. He was a demon, that wasn't hard to figure out; even without his Jagan, but the boy's underlying powers…Did Kurama have any idea?

Damn, fox…why did he let that human side of his get a say in anything? It just brought trouble. Humans were trouble.

But, how did the boy take him away? He wasn't that physically strong to subdue him. It had to take cunning greater than even the 'Great Youko Kurama' to trick him into a trap.

Unless it was the stress…Kurama had stated that he was tired, and he noticed the fox's sluggishness on the roof of that place he called the school earlier that day. He was not well. He hadn't been sleeping, and eating…he hadn't eaten lunch that day either.

Then, a recognizable ki caught his attention. He smirked. The boy revealed himself, whether he knew it or not. He would figure out what exactly this boy was, and how he was able to capture the Youko before he went in for the kill. _I suppose I should find out where Kurama is too…_

…If that came around during his interrogation, and the boy survived. If not, it wouldn't be a problem for Reikai to find him.

He closed his eyes, grinning in triumph and disappearing in his spot to stalk his prey.

* * *

"Man, Kurama was supposed to help me! Keiko said if I didn't get at least a fifty on this next test that I would have to do another study session with her, and I really don't want to do that again!" Yusuke complained, dropping his science book on the floor. He and Kuwabara were going over the test in the twenty-four hours.

"Why do you care? You don't go half the time anyway." Kuwabara retorted.

"Because…another study session with Keiko might just kill me! She tied me to a chair, taped my eyelids up, and read to me for four hours straight! And that's not the worst of it!" He growled, picking up the book he dropped.

"Why didn't you just use your reiki to get free?" Kuwabara asked while he took notes from his science book.

"Because she had a hold of something else too…I am not going into details, she just said that if I tried anything she would go down hard. Man she's relentless nowadays!"

Kuwabara snickered, closing his book. "Well, you should know she's only going to get worse. Just get a fifty."

"It's not that easy! Where the hell is Kurama?" He tossed the book onto the table and stood up. "I'm going to watch some TV."

"You need some help!"

"To watch TV?"

"No, to pass the test. I got a sixty-three on the last test."

"Oh, so smart aren't we?" Yusuke sneered, picking up the remote control and turning on the television. The first thing on was the news.

"Change it!" Kuwabara said, setting himself next to his study partner.

"Hold on, that place looks familiar!" Yusuke replied, turning the volume up.

"…at the Minamino residence. The only thing disturbed in the household, and all witnesses could say was that the window in young Suuichi Minamino's room was broken, leaving blood and fabric traces. The police have no leads to go on." A picture of the handsome red head came up on the screen. "If you have seen or heard anything about this young man, please call the number at the bottom of the screen…"

Yusuke dropped the remote and watched as more missing persons showed up on the television screen…Jin, Touya, Rinku, Chuu and then Kurama…what the hell was going on? Why the hell were those four even on the news? Hell, what were they in the Ningenkai for!

"Urameshi…" Kuwabara looked up at his pal in the same realization he had come to. These weren't just random disappearances; they just didn't walk out and forget to come home. They were all demons. Something was seriously wrong.

"Maybe we need to pay a visit to Reikai, and see what Koenma has to say about all this."

* * *

Hiei came to a halt in a forest clearing, the spot where he felt the boy's power. An ominous wind blew the trees in a strange way. The leaves danced in almost a slow motion sort of way.

"I see you're not as a smart as I previously believed, when I saw your mind." An elderly voice broke the silence. Tachido, the elderly man limped out from the shadows on a stick, his dull eyes smiling, taunting the little fire demon.

"You didn't read my mind, old fool. I would have been able to tell." Hiei retorted. His Jagan would have picked up on any intrusion.

"When you delved into little Sasuke's mind, I was able to pry into yours. You were too busy with what you saw there to even notice my presence. It was foolish."

"You used the boy to get to me?"

"Not only you, but your friend as well. He knows that he's just a tool. A weapon made to be used by me. He's a very good one at that as well." Tachido smirked. "Come here Sasuke. This is your last battle. Be proud and show this fool how you were able to outwit even Youko!"

Sasuke slid down off the branch he was sitting on, a deep sadness resting in his soft azure gaze. He looked up at Hiei who stepped back. _What's with this kid!_

"Sasuke, do it!" Tachido hissed.

The little boy nodded and his eyes turned gold, but the cage he pulled though time missed its target.

Hiei had pulled off his bandana to reveal the violet colored Jagan, glowing. Hiei smirked. "Baka…I know every move you will make. You can't do to me what you did to the kitsune. Now I have some of my questions answered. That old man calls all the shots and your power has been confirmed. Just one last one to ask before you die, where did you take Kurama?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Suuichi is safe. I promised I wouldn't hurt him. He is my friend, my 'guardian angel' as he so kindly put it. Don't you want to see him?"

"Hn, I'll see him soon enough!" He launched himself forward, before little Sasuke could respond, the katana blade dug deep into his shoulder. "Bring him here. You can bring things through time; it should be no problem to bring him here."

Sasuke grit his teeth and placed a hand on Hiei's katana, making it disappear. "I can't…there are wards on his and the others' prisons." He pulled away from Hiei as Kijo's yellow whip came crashing down between them.

He fell back onto the ground, clutching his wound, eyes watering from the pain. "Kijo…"

She kneeled next to her brother, glancing at the blood that increased in flow. "Don't worry. I'll make him pay for that. I promise you."

"Kijo, don't!" Sasuke took her hand.

"It's all right. He's fast, but slow in the head."

Hiei's eyebrow twitched. Insulting his intelligence! True, he was incompetent when it came to the Ningenkai, but his mind didn't require that knowledge. He was very intelligent when it came to battle. "Hn, you seem to think you know everything."

"What's wrong with you, hurting a little boy like that!" Kijo snarled, her whip flaring with her anger.

"There is no room for emotions or hesitation on the battlefield, girl. You should learn that sometime." Hiei's third eye glowed again.

Tachido grinned widely. "Thank you very much, Jaganshi. I just won this battle. His eyes changed color, one a serene blue, the other a piercing red.

Hiei froze. His opponent had disappeared, only the old man stood before him. He was no longer using his stick to support himself. He was ready to fight, and his age decreased right before his eyes! What was this? His Jagan protested, trying to hint that something was not right, but Hiei's mind was clouded, and his Jagan had lost all strength to help him in this battle.

"Hahaha! I have a special ability, though it is not much of one. Each one of my eyes does something different. The red one, my 'Piercing eye'. It allows me to see deep down, calculate your movements and come up with the exact same thing you would have done, even allows me to counter your attacks with more precise! My left one, the blue one, is known as the 'Hypnotic eye'. It confuses my opponent, shows him illusions and clouds his mind with doubt. I win. Sasuke!"

Hiei looked around, but could not see the boy anywhere. He growled in frustration and decided to take out the old man first. That would get rid of the illusion.

"Gramps, he's hurt! We'll have to carry the demon."

"Nonsense. He is strong. He will fight. Get up Sasuke!"

Sasuke nodded to his sister and pushed up from his spot. His eyes turned gold again and the portal opened up, Hiei running right into it.

"That was stupid…" Kijo commented.

Sasuke gave her a weak smile. "I think he was easiest."

"Come. We have things to do." Tachido said coldly, turning and hobbling into the portal as well.

Kijo pulled her brother onto her back and followed after the two, preparing to trap the fire demon upon their arrival.

* * *

Ring Leader smiled up at their newest catch, Hiei ramming the bars to get free. "You three have done well, and you have received payment for all of them, but I thought it over, and little Sasuke's power will come in handy for another little project I have in mind."

Sasuke shuddered, holding tight to Kijo's arm, one from dizziness and the second to have security from Ring Leader. "What about my power?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, what do you want from him now!" Kijo growled angrily.

"There are a few creatures, not necessarily demons, that are in the past and throughout the world. I just need you all to retrieve them for me. Trust me, I'll pay you more than the chump change I did for these animals. It'll be a good investment."

"No." Sasuke replied, shaking. All three adults looked down at him, those trapped blinking in confusion.

"What did you say!"

"I said no. I don't want to hurt anyone else. I'm tired." Sasuke stated louder, turning his face from the floor to Ring Leader, eyes glowing with determination.

"You insolent brat!" He brought his fist around, but Kijo took the blow, shielding her brother.

"That's enough!" She spat, pushing him behind her.

"Sasuke will do as he is told, Kijo. There is nothing else out there for him. Let him take his punishment. He was out of line." Tachido said, turning his body to look at them.

"Gramps…you can't be…Sasuke is just a boy! You can't do this to him!"

"He was born to be used. When he disobeys his master, he should be punished." He replied simply.

Ring Leader snapped his own whip and wrapped it around Kijo's neck. "I gave you everything! And this is my thanks!" He pulled tighter.

"Stop! I'll go; I'll get whatever you want! Just leave Kijo alone, please!" Sasuke begged, tears rolling down his pale cheeks.

Ring Leader smirked and released his hold, the young woman falling forward, grasping her wounded throat, coughing in attempts to bring air into her lungs. "Fine. I'll tell you everything for your next job, boy. So meet me in the meeting room in one hour." He walked off, shooting a triumphant glance to Kurama before leaving the room. Tachido closed his eyes and followed after him.

Kijo took her brother up by the collar of his shirt. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Kijo, I just didn't want you to get hurt!"

"Quit acting so weak! You could have very well stopped him without agreeing to his demands! He knows you have our father's heart so he preys on that!" Kijo dropped him and stood up. "Grow a backbone, or you'll never get anywhere!" She stormed out of the room.

Sasuke whimpered, but steeled himself. He had to meet Ring Leader, and he should worry more about himself than his sister right now.

"Sasuke?"

"Suuichi, is something wrong?" Sasuke asked, giving the fox a fake smile.

"Your wound. Allow me to look at it."

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Just a scratch. Get some rest. We have a show to do tomorrow." Sasuke replied coldly, to his friend for the first time. He tuned quickly, not wanting to be bothered at the moment and left for his meeting with Ring Leader.

* * *

Tachido's power…unexpected. I do not own the idea of the 'piercing eye' and the 'hypnotic eye'. I got that from the Naruto episode, 'Zero Visibility: The Sharingan Shatters'. It was Haku's very accurate theory to Kakashi's Sharingan eye and gave Zabusa a way around it.

Kahuffstix: Thanks. Hope they continue to keep going at the pace they are.

Marikalay: I've been working on it (English classes at school didn't hurt either ). I like easy to read, because one, I have to go back over it a couple of times to make sure it has no errors, and two, I wouldn't want to read anything I couldn't understand. Thanks for the review!


End file.
